Love is a Ball
by hermilovesyou
Summary: Pre HBP There is a ball for the 6th and 7th years, Harry has asked Hermione to come with him... HP HG
1. The Question

**A/N: Hey everyone! Look this story is basically just one for love and fluffy feelings lol… so read on and tell me what you think! Also: This story was based on pre HBP and I have changed slight occurrences from the GOF… I donate this story to Right or Ryn because I realised that my last story was complete dribble and decided to make a very romantic story instead.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot all the rest goes to the credit of J.K Rowling!!! Awww damn so close too!**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione browsed around the wizard clothing shop ' Amazing Attires' whilst thinking about a certain red head that made her breath become quicker and her heart slam in her chest whilst the feeling of butterflies fluttered around in her turning stomach. He had the most amazing blue – green eyes and his freckles reminded her of the times he had drawn ink dots on her skin during history of magic making her shiver in delight at the feel of his warm hand holding down her wriggling arm.

Hermione selected a set of silver dress robes off the rack and checked to see if it was her size. She then remembered the sight of the silver moonlight in their 4th year at the Yule Ball and how Ron had taken her outside to tell her how beautiful she looked in her midnight blue robes and then softly placed a kiss on her cheek before walking back into the Great Hall to talk to their other best friend Harry, this memory caused her to smile and she felt back the urge to blush at how angry Vicktor had been when he had seen her with Ron later that night leaning against each other as they watched Harry dance the floors with the many girls who had been interested in the second Hogwarts champion, their hands gently entwined.

Alas this love affair was not meant to be, as recently she and Ron had decided it would be better to just remain friends. But this greatly pleased Hermione as her gaze was now fixed on the one boy who made her heart do funny flip flops every time she heard his name and how he cared so deeply for her in a totally different way. He was the one that Hermione wanted to go the 6th and 7th year ball with but instead he had gone with Ginny… "damn that girl, and her perfect wavy locks" thought an agitated Hermione.

Hermione was jerked back into reality as the tall, pale ferret pushed past her with a scowl over his handsome face. "Watch it mudblood" growled Malfoy as he disappeared into the male dress robes section. "Bloody ferrets" cursed Hermione under her breath as she browsed the racks again for another suitable option. Upon reaching the second rack of robes Hermione selected three more styles; pale pink, sheer green and a white robe. She then took her selections to a changing booth and took off her woollen jumper and dark wash jeans. She carefully slipped into the pale pink robe which was a very girly and pretty number that made her feel like an elegant lady but it just made her hair look very mousy and dull whilst her face looked paler blending in slightly with the dress. "No, I don't think so" she mumbled as she slipped out of the robes and placed them on the side of her change room. She next tried on the silver and white but both of which succeeded in making her look like she was going to a wedding. "Please dear Merlin let this be the one" murmured Hermione whilst she turned her back to the mirror and slipped into the sheer green robes that automatically made her feel…Perfect ; in every way shape and form.

She could feel how radiant she looked in the dress before she even looked up into the mirror. As she slowly raised her chocolate brown eyes to the mirror she became fixated on the girl, NO, woman in front of her. "Yes! This is it. The robes that will make _him_ see me for what I really look like and not just my personality" whispered Hermione as she grinned ear to ear at the thought of the shock he'd get and how he'd realise that Ginny was not the one he wanted but her, and her alone.

"Wanted her, her alone. As in Her-mione" giggled Hermione at her silly joke as she handed over her selection to the sales wizard. "Hey, you got a nice laugh" commented the sales wizard at which Hermione looked at pointedly then giggled again and replied "Thank-you" whilst she turned a delicate shade of puce. "No problem darling, that'll be 50 galleons thanks" said the sales wizard with an amused smile playing on his lips.

Hermione quickly handed over the correct amount of round gold coins and fled from the store with a big black box stamped with red wax that read ' Amazing Attires, not just excellent!'. Hermione then walked over to the Three Broomsticks to meet Harry and Ron for lunch as she'd promised them she would.

Hermione pushed open the heavy oak door to the pub and looked around the friendly warm room for a man with black messy hair and one with bright red. After spotting them huddled in a booth Hermione plastered a smile on her face and walked over trying to ignore the funny floppy thing her heart began to do at the sight of him. "Hello" she chorused as she sat down opposite Ron and hastily tried to shove her box under the table to avoid suspicion.

Luckily neither noticed her hurried concealment of the box and proceeded to call for Madam Rosmertta to order three more butter beers. Once all three had a large mug of the warm honey coloured liquid inside them and another in front of them did they begin to discuss a 'serious issue' that had come up… well according to Ron it was.

"She thinks I'm a freak!" moaned Ron as Harry and Hermione exchanged knowing glances, while inside Hermione her heart practically did a full summersault, but little did she know that Harry was having similar feelings.

"She thinks I'm a freak!" moaned Ron who in Harry's opinion was being ridiculous at the whole Ron-Cho situation. Harry looked up to see Hermione rolling her eyes at Ron's comment and caught her eye as they both met an understanding that Ron was indeed hopeless when it came to asking girls out.

As Harry looked into Hermione's pools of chocolate rivers he felt his heart thud painfully in his chest and he found himself wanting to prove himself to her as the great beast inside him rose up. "Say 'Mione" he began tentivly.

"Yes Harry?" inquired Hermione as they cut Ron off mid rant about how terrible his life was.

"Are you planning on going to the ball?" he queried as he felt his palms begin to sweat.

"Well umm I guess I am, seeing as I just bought myself a gown..." she began "but I don't have anyone to go with."

Harry looked intently into her eyes and saw the heat rush to her face as she turned slightly pink. He thought she looked absolutely adorable as she stared intently into his eyes.

"Well, would you- I mean do you … erm, ahh, doyouwanttogototheballwithme?" he stumbled as he suddenly found his mug very interesting.

Hermione's breath literally caught in her throat as she heard Harry blurt out what sounded very much like he was asking her to the ball, but to be sure she asked him "Pardon, didn't quite catch that Harry"

Harry sighed as he locked gazes with her again "Do you want to go to the ball with me?" he said, but this time with more force.

Hermione screamed on the inside with joy but her face merely showed shock and possibly astonishment. "I'd love to Harry," gushed Hermione as they both grinned excitedly at each other.

"Erm… I best be off" she said as she stood and hugged Ron good-bye whilst she gave Harry a small peck on the cheek. "See you at dinner guys" she replied as she scurried off out of the pub taking her box with her, where she then jumped into a carriage and headed back up to Hogwarts.

Harry followed Hermione out of the pub with his eyes and grinned at Ron who then high-fived him and said "Congrats mate, you take good care of her, ok?"

Harry chuckled at Ron's obvious attachment to Hermione even though they were just friends. "Right-o. Come on lets go find Cho" spoke Harry with a voice that blatantly said that he was up to no-good.

Ron grinned back mischievously and they went off in search of the pretty Ravenclaw that had Ron so transfixed.

**A/N: SO THAT WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER MORE SOON TO COME IF YOU REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW! xo Hermilovesyou**


	2. The Kiss

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE… HAD HEAPS OF ASSIGNMENTS TO DO!!! SO, THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS: I'M GLAD YOU ALL THINK IT'S CUTE SOO ANY WAYS ONTO THE SECOND CHAPTER:**

**DISCLAIMER: I own sadly nothing but the plot…sob all the characters glares evilly belong to the charming J.K Rowling!**

**Chapter 2**

As Hermione sat in the carriage that was slowly being pulled up the winding dirt road to Hogwarts she glared evilly at the couple sitting directly opposite her looking every bit as pompous and retarded they are. "Couple…" said Hermione under her breath, not intending that the boy would look at her after hearing her word. "Something wrong Mudblood?" asked Draco Malfoy venomously as he raised a platinum blonde eyebrow anticipating her answer. Even thought he knew Hermione hated him he couldn't help but enjoy spending time with her because she, unlike most girls, was smart and could come up with an intelligent answer in 0.25 seconds.

Hermione merely smiled tightly at Draco as a dreamy look came over her face as her eyes clouded over with a look of utter adoration. _"Mmm Harry, why you dance splendidly not to mention that you look like you could be a poster boy for Witch Weekly's cutest smile." Hermione would say to Harry as they waltzed across the marble dance floor of the Great Hall, "Thank-you my darling 'Mione, you look absolutely ravishing yourself... Hermione there's something I must tell you" would reply Harry as they came to a stand still drawing the attention of the whole 6__th__ and 7__th__ years. "Why whatever could you mean Harry?" she would reply as she'd smile cheekily at him and flutter her eyelashes at him ever so slightly. At this Harry would take her hands and say "Hermione Jane Granger, You have been my best friend for six years, you have always stood by me and now it is time I stand by you, forever. 'Mione, I love yo-"_

"Earth to Mudblood, Earth to Mudblood, we have arrived at our destination" growled Malfoy as he helped that pug faced twit Pansy out of the carriage. "Huh? Wha- OH! Thank you ferret," replied Hermione after being snapped back to reality by one of her least favourite people. Before the blonde could respond (A/N: tehe it rhymes!) Hermione grabbed her box and ran out of the carriage, up the stone steps and all the way to the Girl's dormitory where she collapsed onto her doona and giggled about the look on Malofy's face when she'd said Thank-you to him, even if she did add an insult onto the end of it.

Harry and Ron slowly strutted slowly down towards 'Amazing Attires' where they were sure they'd find Cho seeing as it was crowded with nearly every 6th and 7th year girl in Hogwarts. Ron slowly swung open the white wooden door to a sight that made defeating Voldemort look like baking a cake. "H-Harry? I don't think we should do this…" squeaked Ron who had began to sweat as every girl stopped what they were doing to stare at the two attractive males who had barged in on their flurried shopping. Harry merely opened and closed his mouth several times before coming to his senses and calling out in an oddly course voice "Cho? Chon Chang, if you're in here Ronald- oof," at this point Ron had elbowed Harry hard in the ribs for being called by his first name "sorry RON Weasley, would like to ask you something important!"

At this moment a very pretty raven haired girl stepped out from the female crowd and approached Ron who had began to turn a light pink. "Cho, umm, err do you- do you wanna'? Erm, ahh go to the dance with me?" said Ron as he looked Cho directly in her big dark eyes. Cho considered Ron for a second before breaking into a huge grin that could've made angels sing and squealed "I WAS THINKING YOU'D NEVER ASK! YES, OF COURSE I'LL GO WITH YOU!" At this sentence the girls all broke into cheers and awww's and "that's so cute, I wish …… would do that for me" Ron beamed with happiness and turned to look at Harry who was trying to hold back a bark of laughter at Ron's face because he looked like a stunned mullet.. well a very happy mullet…

Hermione slowly walked into the Great Hall at 6:35 pm to find Harry and Ron already there chatting animatedly. She also caught a certain Ravenclaw staring dreamily at Ron and Hermione figured out that Ron had done something right because Cho looked like she was floating on Cloud nine. At her approach Ron broke out into a song that made Harry and Hermione blush deeply:

_Love is in the air  
Everywhere I look around  
Love is in the air  
Every sight and every sound _

At the word sound people stopped eating their dinner to watch the red head belt out the next verse to his two best friends.

_And I don't know if I'm being foolish  
Don't know if I'm being wise  
But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when I look in your eyes _

Hermione and Harry looked up at the exact same moment and were caught in each others gaze forgetting everything around them. People soon began to chant "KISS! KISS! KISS!" and soon the whole Great Hall minus the Slytherin's and teachers were chanting. Harry took a step closer to Hermione and pulled her to him, "'Mione…" spoke Harry so that only she could hear him. Hermione slowly put her arms around the back of his neck as the hall suddenly filled with a silence so intense that you could hear a pin drop on a woolen blanket. Harry cupped Hermione's soft cheeks in his hands and brought his face down so that it was a centimeter apart from her own, "Harry… I think- I think I- Oh stuff thinking for once in my life!" said Hermione as she brought her lips up to meet his in a slow passionate kiss.

At this those who and been previously cheering, exploded into woops and wolf whistles as the brunette and raven haired boy kissed their first kiss. Harry moved his lips softly over hers as she parted them slightly to allow him to deepen the kiss. Hermione felt his tongue caress hers gently and she soon became feverish and their kisses became more passionate. Hermione gripped the back on Harry's neck with her hands as her knees gave way. At this they stumbled and bumped into the table, which brought them to their senses and ended their rampid kisses with disappointment to them both. Hermione grinned sheepishly at Harry as they sat down together hand in hand as the hall exploded with gossip of what they had just seen.

Ron grinned mischievously at the couple and asked in a sly tone "Do you think Cho can kiss that good?" Hermione laughed as Harry turned a puce colour at the memory of him and Cho. "RON! I don't like her any more that way, ick she was crying and everything… but compared to 'Mione here she's about as good as kissing as a doorknob" replied Harry in a joking manner. Hermione laughed as Ron replied "We'll see about that!" and the trio went back to eating their dinner with enthusiastic conversation all the way through till desert where they were full to the brim and headed to their dormitories where they all crashed before their heads even hit the pillows.

The first class Hermione had was Advanced Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Hermione waited outside the classroom humming the song Ron had began to sing last night when Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came up to Hermione squealing delightedly that her and Harry had worked out finally! They began to talk about the ball which horrified Hermione to no end as she was not really a girly-girl and she'd only bought her gown as Ginny had told her if she didn't return with one she'd tell Snape that Hermione was the one who had been stealing his boxers… To even think someone would even touch them made Hermione shudder at the thought.

"Oh Hermione, we'll do your hair and make up for you if you like?" cooed Parvati as Lavender nodded enthusiastically in response. "Yeah, sure that'd be great!" remarked Hermione in a chipper voice that disguised her feelings of horror at what they might do to her… like make her wax her legs! Hermione HATED waxing her legs because of one experience where she'd managed to wax off more than hair… she preferred to shave. "HEY, I KNOW! We can spend the whole day together getting ready and stuff!" giggled Lavender excitedly, but Hermione was saved from responding as their class was just let in. 'Woop-de-doo, thought a petrified Hermione as she took her rose and began transfiguring it into a baby bonnet,' a whole day with the terror twins, greeeeat…' Hermione rolled her eyes as Lavender giggled again and Parvati looked like she was about to wet herself in excitement, gee tomorrow should be fun she thought as their class was dismissed to go to double potions where she would see Harry again. With that in mind Hermione hurried towards the dungeons for her next lesson.

**A/N: THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR YOU REVIEWS! MORE TO COME SOON IF I GET REVIEWS!!! Love Hermilovesyou xo**


	3. Realisation

**A/N: ALL I CAN SAY IS WOW! THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND I'LL TRY TO KEEP UPDATING REGULARLY! HEHEHE PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SEND ME ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR OTHER STORIES YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE, BTW THIS ONE IS ALL BY ME LOL SO ANY WHO ONTO THE STORY…**

**DISCLAIMER: BOOO HOOOO! I own nothing but the plot, the Characters and stuff all go to J.K Rowling!! -.-**

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry stood outside the dark, dingy potions room with his other best friend Ron whilst waiting to catch a glimpse of that wild, but no longer bushy, brown hair. "Maybe I should ask her to be my girlfriend after the ball…" mused Harry in a casual tone that Ron picked up instantly for what it truly was; timidness. "Harry, mate, you practically asked her to marry you in the Great Hall when you put on that little performance earlier," laughed Ron at the happy glazed look that had appeared over his best friends eyes as Hermione came tapping down the hallway laughing and giggling with Lavender and Parvati… 'Wait a minute, since when does 'Mione giggle?' thought Harry as an amused expression came over his handsome face "I'll ask her later about it…" he said out loud causing Ron to stare at him in confusion , Harry simply shrugged his shoulders, then sauntered into the potions lab grabbing a table for himself, Ron and Hermione in the process.

"Right today class, we will be making Felix Felis. As it is a very powerful potion you will all be making just enough to last for an hour. The instructions are on the board, you may begin" said Professor Snape in his icy tone as he swished away to his desk. Hermione examined the ingredients in her book then proceeded to make her way over to the cupboard, unaware of the pair of eyes that travelled her. Hermione picked up the first ingredient hellebore and walked back to her cauldron. "Harry can you place three shredded hellebore into the potion but not before Ron adds the flobberworm juice" commanded Hermione as she herself began to chop up the lily roots. "'Mione, erm why were you _giggling_ with Lavender and Parvati earlier?" enquired Harry softly.

Hermione looked up at Harry and grinned slightly but then proceeded to feel her shoulders hunch, "They want me to spend the _WHOLE_ day with them tomorrow getting ready!" pouted Hermione playfully as Harry laughed loudly at her comment earning several glares from the Slytherins. "It's not funny Harry!" said Hermione grumpily but this caused Harry to laugh louder and Hermione felt herself grinning stupidly too. "Is something amusing Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger?" snapped a cranky Snape as he loomed over Neville's desk. "Yes, sir other wise we wouldn't be laughing" quipped Hermione cheekily. This was so unusual for the studious Gryffindor that everyone stopped what they were doing to see the Professors reaction, whilst there were various outbursts of laughter at her comment.

Snape smirked evilly at her before replying in a snide tone "20 points from Gryffindor for your rude behaviour." This statement caused many objections from half of the class as Hermione hung her head but kept the smug grin all the same. "Hermione that was-" started Ron but was cut off by Dean as he laughed "Bloody Awesome! Great job Hermione," Harry glared at his fellow dorm mate as Dean patted his girlfriend on the back for a bit too long, 'wait no stop it! She's not your girlfriend' said a part of Harry's brain whilst another chuckled and said '_Yet_'.

Because of the upcoming ball that was to begin on Friday evening all classes finished when Lunch began, in order to allow the female residents some time to fuss over their looks. Hermione was somewhat disconcerted that she'd have to spend the whole day with Lavender and Parvati tomorrow as she found that they generally had no personality apart from fashion, boys and romance. 'Gods, what have I gotten myself into!' Hermione mentally screamed 'I'll be a walking talking manikin before I even get to go to the ball!' with that though Hermione stomped out of the Gryffindor common room to go attend dinner and get her mind off the horrors that tomorrow might contain…

Ron and Cho sat together at the Ravenclaw table earning strange glances from the two different houses that observed their odd behaviour- Cho feeding Ron grapes and Ron softly running his fingers through her shoulder length locks of charcoal. Harry smirked at the sight of his best friend going googly- eyed over a girl he swore would be the death of him, but where was the one girl that made his heart do the funny flippy thing that made his breath catch in his throat, the one that he had kissed so thoroughly that he couldn't really focus on class all day. Harry smiled a smile that would've melted even Voldemorts heart (if he had one) when he saw her enter in the through the great wooden doors, looking like she could've murdered at the state of her face but it soon disappeared and was replaced with one of passion, love and adoration as she caught his eyes in a smouldering gaze. 'I think I could honestly marry this girl when we finish Hogwarts next year' thought Harry but his face held a shocked look as he realised something for the first time ever as she sat down opposite him. She pulled chicken onto her plate and filled her goblet with pumpkin juice.

'I think I'm in love with Hermione Granger…'

**A/N: WOOT SORRY IT'S SOO SHORT BUT I HAVE TO DO SOME HOMEWORK NOW! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW SO I'LL ADD MORE IF I GET NO REVIEWS I'LL TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE NEXT TIME ;) **

**-love always **

**Hermilovesyou **

**xo**


End file.
